vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aiwhen (Wonderful World)
Summary Aiwhen is a playable Character of Wonderful World. The youngest member of the country of Berga's Demon Hunting Forces "McCulley". Her father died of an illness attaining a sense of mind; and Aiwhen doesn't have much memory of him. Her Mother & Sister were killed by a Demon, forcing a Grudge on Aiwhen. She doesn't know how to live by herself, rather than saying she's a Demon Hunter for the sake of the enemy, so it creates a clause that clears the resentment right away. She is dangerous, and saw the threat as a Demon who slashed with no questions. She even carved up a squirrel who was trying to go home. Still, her power is growing, and is always worried about Lynia. Aiwhen always avoids getting deeply in touch. She sees Knights and Bounty Hunters as incompetent, there is no particular reason for burning a sense of opposition beyond necessity, trying to become a younger opponent with a gangster, or being a sore loser and being childish. She admires well for adult women, but human males are still in question after her father's death. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Aiwhen Iize Origin: Wonderful World Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Demon Hunter, Dagger User, Tsundere? Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Wind Manipulation, Dagger Expertise, Teleportation, Expert Precision (she trains in terms of Dagger Practice.) Attack Potency: Small Town level (Should scale to Chartette.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can go toe to toe with Chartette who can perform this feat) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Athletic Human (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible she can do better.) Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: ' Small Town level' (According to this calc , Chartette's swing alone should be capable of this.) Stamina: Very High (Has survived mass blood-loss, and kept fighting.) Range: Close range with a Dagger, extended range with Beautiful Delete. Standard Equipment: *'Lindbrum:' An 8 Set of Daggers while low in strength, is easily one of the fastest weapons, and all 8 can be thrown at once, and can be manipulated by wind magic. Intelligence: High (As the Youngest Demon Hunter of McCulley, she killed her developing share of Demons, and is allies with Lynia; a high-ranking McCulley unit.) Weaknesses: Aloof (If that counts.), Sore loser, doesn't want to harm children, & is potentially emotionally attached to Lynia. Feats: Is currently the youngest Demon Hunter to have killed some kind of Demon. She also throws Daggers for practice, continuously increasing her ability. She is also capable of battles of attrition. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wind Magic:' Aiwhen is capable of using this to go at speeds faster than a blur. It's even possible for her to create after images going at differing places all at once. In addition, she can also use this when throwing Daggers. *'Whirlwind:' Aiwhen's Original Ability. Aiwhen can teleport at immense speed, thus dodging even most fast attacks. She can move left or right, and if she's in the air, she can go back straight down just as quick. *'Banish Haze:' Aiwhen's EX Ability. Aiwhen teleports to behind her opponent while ascending upward in the air. It can also continue a current combo. *'Triple Jump:' What it says on the box. Not even Alicephia or Kiki can do this (Especially Kiki as both her, and Chipp of GUILTY GEAR are Ninjas.) *'Two Airdashes:' What it says on the box. Only Alicephia with her Flying Thief ability can do this as well *'High Slash:' Aiwhen's Command Normal. A meager slash that can do just a bit more damage. *'Rapid Edge:' Air OK. Aiwhen will slash through the opponent, and as a result, will down the opponent unless they're quick to block; air version is the same. *'Solar Maiden:' NOTE: This move has two versions. **'S Ver.:' Basically a Dagger Shoryuken Move with the same quality of being air blockable. Fail. **'HS Ver.:' Another Shoryuken; except with an additional slash, and it's air UNBLOCKABLE. *'Tempest Honeymoon:' NOTE: This move has two versions. **'P Ver.:' Aiwhen throws a dagger at the opponent. If hit, or block, Aiwhen teleports directly to the opponent that got hit. **'K Ver.:' If it hit, or block, Aiwhen teleports in the air. If either one whiffs, Nothing happens. *'Pure Dream:' Aiwhen spins in the air, then slams the opponent to the ground. Air Only. *'Fairy Dance:' Aiwhen's first Finish Skill. Aiwhen Slashes the opponent at impossible speeds; going all diagonals, horizontal, all leading up to an upward slash that sends the opponent sky high. *'Beautiful Delete:' Aiwhen's other Finish Skill. Air OK. No matter where the opponent is, all Eight of Aiwhen's blades will slash them, and then come back to Aiwhen immediately after. Stats *'Height:' 148cm *'Weight:' 39kg *'Likes:' Dagger Practice *'Hates:' Demons *'Values:' Family Photos Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wonderful World Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Female Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Air Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7